Bright Gem
by Lucicelo
Summary: Queen Alita cannot figure out why she is staring at Milano while she is doing her chores. A playful comment by Dominikov gives her an answer, she's in love with her. Onesided!Alita/Milano


_A/N: Ever since I saw Murder Princess, I loved the show and I shipped Alita/Milano when I saw the chemistry between them. Until now I never actually wrote a piece in this fandom, as little as it is which is disappointing. _

_This is a onesided!Alita/Milano to start myself off though I might be off in some references...it has been a while since I have read this series or watched it. (smile)_

* * *

Bright Gem (ONESHOT)

In the kingdom of Forland, the day started with no cloud in the sky. It was all calm and serene all throughout the palace, even though the servants went on their daily duties. Well except for the 'Murder Princess' Queen Alita Forland formally known as Falis. She sat one her throne as her scarlet eyes narrowed, her whole attention was on Milano as she dusted a painting in the corner of the room.

There was no feeling of suspicion that kept Alita's eyes at a constant view of Milano's every move. Milano was doing her usual maid duties but something was different and this made Alita uneasy.

When Milano turned around, Alita's breath hitched. "Miss Alita? Would you like me to bring you some tea?"

"Yeah..sure."

Milano smiled, which brightened up her face. Alita still wasn't used to seeing a sincere and genuine smile on her old face. Then again, it was Milano's gentle spirit which transformed it and Alita loved that smile.

When Milano left the room in a hurry, Alita frowned. Her normal behavior had no inkling at being nervous at anything. In battle, she was confident and ruthless yet answering a question made by Milano made her awkward lately. Although her maid never noticed, Alita realized it happened.

She knew it progressed from the beginning when she agreed to keep the kingdom safe from Dr. Akamashi. Her motive was pure curiosity when she consented to stay in Forland. The itching feeling of a challenge drove her to her best when she defended everyone. The friendship she developed with the former princess made Milano her closest female friend.

Alita never had this when she entered into the bounty hunter business. She was surrounded by boundless amounts of men. Especially being accompanied by Dominikov and Pete on her adventures. The contact with women was scarce but she vaguely interacted with them when she passed through towns.

She stood up from her throne as she left the room. Staying idle wasn't what she was used to and wanted to take a walk to clear her head. A quick one around the castle grounds and then coming back was her plan.

She knew the outline of the castle so she wasn't about to get lost.

The courtyard was a perfect place for her to do some individual sparring. The activity calmed her and the mind wasn't used in the process, it was an outlet for her body. Her mind would be going miles an hour when she thought on anything particular.

When she entered the courtyard, she unsheathed her sword Himezuru and gracefully moved around. Her long blonde hair flowed along with her movements as she gripped her sword loosely in her hands. Her boots clicked onto the cobblestone floor and the whooshing sound of her sword slashing the air.

If any person would have witnessed her training they would've left her to own devices.

Alita's natural instinct, she knew people were watching her so no one could sneak a peek without her noticing. With the exception of Jodo who caught her when she was getting used to the new body she possessed.

Other than that, very few have watched her.

It was in the middle of the day and the staff was always busy. They had no time to stand around and watch her without being chastized by Jodo for wasting time. Milano got away with it since she was Alita's personal maid.

Alita didn't understand the fascination with her fighting style when she found it normal. She knew normal people didn't learn sword fighting unless they had the purpose to be a knight or become a bounty hunter like her. Only because she was a woman that it became abnormal, ladies wouldn't pick up a sword and take an interest in sword fighting.

It was a form of defense which was why she didn't care for comments. A fighter was a fighter, no matter how they identified themselves.

When she saw the awe in Milano's eyes, Alita worked harder in becoming stronger.

Yet that confused her, she could leave at any moment and never come back. There was no cosmical way she could get her old body back from what she was told. This lifestyle was dull a good percentage of the time, once in a while there was an invader who thought they could overtake Forland.

Alita defeated them without breaking a sweat. Then the boring everyday life resumed.

Then the image of Milano's entered her mind as she felt her face warm up. Alita blamed it all on the changed temperature, the summer months made everything warmer.

"Having trouble Master Falis?"

Alita stopped her movements as she faced Dominikov. "No."

The shinigami sniggered. "You are such a liar."

"Your point?"

Dominikov answered. "Lately your focus has been out of whack and you are being too quiet."

Alita stuck her tongue out. "I can do what I want and there is nothing else to do around here. If it means still doing this facade of being a princess so be it."

"That's not what I mean."

"Eh?"

Dominikov crossed his arms over his chest. "You keep staring at Milano the whole time she is around you, even when you are talking to other people."

Alita arched a brow as she sheathed her sword. "So it's wrong of me to stare at someone?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, it's as if you are staring at her because you are in love with her or something." Dominikov stated as Pete passed by and nodded his head in agreement.

She was surprised by this observation. Was that the reason she was doing?

Dominikov shrugged his shoulders. "Well maybe that's not it, sorry for disturbing you." The shinigami left while chuckling while doing so.

Pete left toward a different direction.

Which left Alita standing in the courtyard alone with her thoughts.

There was no way she had feelings other than care for Milano. Alita never showed interest in women first of all and relationships were the last thing in her mind. When Alita faced a man, she saw them as a challenger to defeat when she fought them.

She couldn't see the appeal of love when it was taken away or shattered before her eyes.

The pain wasn't worth it to her.

"Miss Alita!" Milano exclaimed inside of the castle as Alita felt a tingled feeling in her chest. "Miss Alita I have your tea ready!"

She stood still as Milano passed by in front of her, she pushed a cart with a hand next to her mouth to amplify her voice. Some of Alita's mannerisms passed onto her a little bit. Milano only tried them when she was alone with Alita or Jodo wasn't around and saw her being impolite in his eyes.

Most of the time both women were alone together anyway. Milano grew out of her shell each time they spent together.

Alita was surprised Milano actually had some spunk in her.

Milano turned around and Alita thought she saw those brown eyes sparkling under the sun. "There you are! I knew you wouldn't stay still for too long so I brought the cart with me. Would you like this in your bedchambers or in the dining room?"

Alita walked toward her with a smile. "The dining room and stay with me. Dominikov and Pete left somewhere," She added in. "They suck at conversation anyway."

Milano chuckled as she walked forward. "Of course, I made orange mint tea with a side of blueberry muffins."

Alita licked her lips. "Man that sounds so good right now." She caught right up to Milano as they walked side by side to the dining room.

They went inside as Milano informed Alita. "I have to go back to the kitchen, I forgot the jam."

"Don't bother, I like them without it."

Milano shook her head. "You might need it nontheless, be right back." She scurried out of the room as Alita sat back in her seat and drummed her fingers on the surface of the table..

She fiddled with the handle of her sword before Milano arrived a few minutes later. Milano placed the jam onto the table as she sat down across from Alita. She placed a napkin on her lap and Alita copied her.

Out of nowhere, Milano asked. "Miss Alita is my work satisfactory?"

"Why do you say that?"

Milano answered. "Well...you follow my every move and I think I have done something wrong."

_So I WAS being obvious...fuck._ Alita berated herself for being so rediculous as she spooned sugar into her cup of tea. _No wonder Dominikov and Pete noticed I was doing it._

"It isn't your performance, you do the best job you can."

"Good." Milano said as she took a sip of her tea. "I really thought I was doing something wrong."

Alita noticed how Milano's hands were shivering. "Are you okay?"

Milano laughed it off. "I'm fine, I just don't like disappointing anyone that's all."

"...Milano..."

"Yes Miss Alita?"

Alita asked her in all seriousness. "Do you believe in love?"

Milano didn't expect such a question to come out of Alita, many other topics than the concept of love were what she thought would be asked. She pondered for a few minutes for her answer, which gathered anticipation in Alita.

It couldn't be that hard to answer such a simple question.

Milano answered honestly. "It comes in all shapes and forms. No matter how big or how small the feeling is inside of your heart. Everyone has the capability to love even if they haven't been taught how to love as children, most of it comes naturally." She stared wistfully outside the window behind Alita. "Whether it is a parental, sibling or lover's bond, each one grows every single day."

Alita commented. "But there are many people who take advantage of such emotions for profit or because they think it is such fun to mess with people."

"I see the positive under all of the negative scenarios that happen in life. Love isn't supposed to be easily deciphered," Milano stared into Alita's eyes. "Nothing is ever easy, if the feeling isn't reciprocated simply wait it out or find another person who shares it with you, love cannot be forced on someone just because you are desperate for their attention."

Alita took in all of the information and her hands clenched into fists. She found the answer to her emotions but she feared they wouldn't be accepted. This initial fear was something she never wanted to experience in the first place.

"Is there someone you love Miss Alita?"

Alita wanted to wait on telling her feelings to Milano. She'd rather figure out if she had a chance or not, she didn't want to ruin their friendship by opening her mouth.

Alita feigned a smile. "I kind of do but I think I should wait it out."

Milano asked. "Why? Anybody would be lucky to have your affections Miss Alita!"

She scratched the back of her neck. "I want to find out if this person shares my feelings first, I don't want to make it awkward if they are not met. You know?"

"Well I'll help you! Tell me who this person is and I will ask for you."

Alita shook her head in amusement, Milano was searching for someone but it was herself. "It's okay, I'll handle it. If I can't handle my own problems, then I am not a good Queen now am I?"

Milano smiled. "I wish you the best of luck then Miss Alita." She finished her tea as she stood up and collected her own dishes. "You are an amazing Queen, Miss Alita, I'm sure you can solve it no problem."

Alita chuckled. "I hope I do Milano...I hope I do."


End file.
